TRAPPED
by veerda.elf.9
Summary: Kehidupan Choi Siwon selalu saja malang. Membesar tanpa orang tua, ketika dewasa ditinggal kekasih pula. Yewon/Wonsung.Yaoi,typos,OOC,


PAIRING : Yewon/Wonsung

GERNE : Romance (maybe)

RATE : Aman ^^

WARNING : Yaoi, typos, OOC, bahasa pasaran

SUMMARY : Mencintai bukan satu kesalahan..

~HAPPY READING~

_Selepas tamat SMA ,aku mengambil keputusan untuk berhijrah ke kota Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan. Aku sudah tidak punya sesiapa lagi dikampung. Pertama kali menjejakkan kaki ke Seoul, aku memang agak terpinga pinga kerana tiada sesiapa pun yang aku kenal disana. Dengan sedikit bekalan wang, aku cuma dapat menyewa sebuah apartment kecil dan saat itu aku bertekad untuk mencari pekerjaan._

_Aku beruntung, diterima kerja sebagai pelayan disebuah cafe. Teman kerjaku, Yunho, dialah yang mengajarku tentang dunia malam dikota besar seperti Seoul. Aku hanya menurut , menikmati sesuatu yang aku tak pernah rasakan selama dua puluh tahun hidupku. Disco, mabuk-mabuk hingga lewat pagi dan… kekasih._

_Niat asalku untuk melanjutkan kuliah terbang entah kemana hanya kerana perempuan itu. Segalanya aku limpahkan untuknya yang seorang anak gadis bos tempatku bekerja. _

_Selama hampir 6 bulan berpacaran dengannya dia sudah mengakui bahawa dia bukan suci lagi dan aku tetap menerimanya. Bagiku waktu yang lepas adalah kenangan yang harus dikuburkan. Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Masa depan yang indah pasti menanti kami disana, bukan? _

_Hinggalah suatu hari aku melihat sendiri kecurangannya ! Malah di apartment sewaanku. Hatiku hancur ! Betapa murahnya harga cintaku padanya hingga dia tergamak selingkuh dengan alasan aku tak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan fasialitinya. Aku yang cuma bisa memboncengnya motorsikal? Begitu hina kah aku?_

_Demi Tuhan ! Aku benar benar menyesal mengenalnya ! Hari itu juga aku berhenti kerja dikafe. Keputusan yang kuambil kembali membawaku ke niat asalku ke Seoul. _

_Belajar. _

_Menggenggam segulung ijazah. _

_Membuktikan pada semua orang bahawa aku bukan anak kampungan yang seenaknya bisa dipermainkan !_

_Kembali ke kolej, perkara pertama yang aku butuhkan adalah wang. Aku beruntung punya teman sebaik Yunho yang sentiasa ada disaat aku benar benar terpuruk. Melaluinya aku ditawarkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang katanya cukup lumayan. _

_Dengan kelebihan dari segi rupa paras dan bentuk tubuhku yang terbilang kategori sempurna, dan kebolehanku menari, aku diterima kerja. Mulanya aku tak mengerti namun setelah diperkenalkan dengan bos tempatku bekerja, aku mula memahami arti lumayan yang Yunho ceritakan._

_Penari striptease. Cuma menari dengan menghairahkan didepan pengunjung pub. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menimbang baik buruknya. Saat ini yang aku perlukan adalah wang untuk kuliah dan pelampiasan kekecewaanku kerana perempuan itu !_

_Hari pertama bekerja perasaan takut dan bedebar debar menghantui diriku. Sudah hampir 5 gelas air syaitan itu aku teguk dengan harapan segala akan aku lupa saat aku menari nanti. Itu yang seharusnya, bukan? Lupakan segalanya dan menari __dengan bebas !_

_Jerit pekik pengunjung dibawah sana membuatkan aku makin membenci golongan wanita ! Apa aku lupa memberitahu kalau pub tempat kubekerja pengunjungnya adalah wanita wanita golongan atasan? Yang sering terabai kerana kesibukan suami masing masing? Cih ! Dasar perempuan hina ! Suami sibuk dengan kerja istri makan luar dibelakang !_

_Dentuman muzik yang bergema disetiap pelusuk pub dan alcohol yang makin menyengat dikepalaku membuatku khayal dalam duniaku sendiri. Perlahan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhku aku lepaskan hingga hanya yang tinggal G-String putih yang menutupi milikku. _

_Teriakan mereka makin deras seiring dengan gerakan tanganku yang semakin merayap meraba tubuhku sendiri. Kuhampiri mereka dan kubiarkan tangan tangan kegersangan itu terus merayap, meraba seluruh tubuhku kekarku termasuk alat sulit ! Itu kewajipan pekerjaanku. _

_Tangan-tangan itu bukan sekadar meraba namun yang pentingnya 'tips' yang dihulurkan ! Ada yang menyelipkan 'tips' dicelah celah G-String dan tak kurang juga yang menghulur dimulutku. _

_Malam bersejarah itu pertama kali persembahanku , aku memperoleh 25000 won hanya dalam masa sejam ! Saatku ayunkan kakiku kala menuruni pentas pertunjukan, itu kali pertama aku melihat 'dia'. 'Dia' yang hanya menatapku dari kejauhan dengan mata sipitnya, pipi chubbynya dan tak terlupa suara indah dari bibir merah muda itu yang pertama kali aku dengar suaranya._

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_"Kau orang baru? Kim Jong Woon imnida. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Yesung hyung. Aku penyanyi disini. Aku kira kau masih kuliah ya?" si namja manis memperkenalkan dirinya seraya menghulurkan tangan._

_"Choi Siwon imnida. Masih kuliah tahun ke 2 di Inha Universiti. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, aku penari disini" namja tampan itu menyambut uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Hari pertama dan permulaan yang baik bukan?_

_TBC..._


End file.
